guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Ember of Hoole
The Ember of Hoole, also known as The Glauxian Ember, is a mysterious ember said to be imbued with powerful magen. It has been the subject of past and contemporary contention in the owl kingdoms because of this fact. It was retrieved by Hoole, the first ruler of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. Appearance The Ember is similar in appearance to a bonk coal, having a lick of blue in the center surrounded by the orange-red fire. What differentiates it is the green ring around the edge of the blue. The green color is considered significant, as the dire wolves are said to have green eyes that resemble the glow of the Ember. In the Middle Kingdoms, a hint of green in an owl's eyes is supposed to symbolize intelligence and wisdom. History ''The First Collier When Grank , the first collier, first ventured into Beyond the Beyond, he met the great dire wolf Fengo and saw a glimmering ember in the wolf's eyes that would eventually come to be known as the Ember of Hoole. Fengo explained that the ember was the owl ember, not the wolf ember as Grank interpreted it to be. Fengo's reasoning was that in the language of wolves "Hoole" meant owl and it was the spirit of an owl that had lead himself and the rest of his kind into the Beyond. After their first meeting, Grank remained in the Beyond with Fengo learning the secrets of fire and flame but Grank's thoughts continually turned to the ember. Fengo warned Grank that the time for Ember of Hoole to be his was not now. Grank continued his studies and travelled between the Beyond and the Northern Kingdoms. On one such occassion, Grank flew back to the Beyond and noticed that one of the volcanoes of the Sacred Ring had turned to glass and the Ember of Hoole appeared inside of it. Grank immediately flew into the crater and retrieved the ember (much to Fengo's dismay after the fact). Eventually a disturbing change came over Grank that left him in a stupor. During this time, Grank witnessed the treachery of Lord Arrin and the invasion of the H'rathghar Glacier by hagsfiends. When King H'rath's messenger, Joss, arrived in the Beyond with a message for Grank prompting him to return to the Northern Kingdoms. Fengo then convinced Grank to put the Ember of Hoole back into the volcano. Fengo explained that the powers of the ember had been too strong for him to handle and that it was meant for another owl who could use it for good and not be affected. Grank finally fell out of his stupor and returned the ember and set off for the Northern Kingdoms to go to the aid of his friend and king. The Coming of Hoole During his time in the Northern Kingdoms, Grank acquired the heir of the late King H'rath and Queen Siv and raised him as his own calling him Hoole. Grank perceived that this young owl was special and perceived correctly because Hoole had the ability to read flames albeit much better than Grank could. Grank also believed Hoole to be the one who could wield the ember and not succumb to its great power. However peace did not last long because the hagsfiend Ygryk and her mate Pleek found Grank's refuge and were determined to claim Hoole as their chick and use his powers. Fortunately Grank, his apprentice Theo, Siv (disguised as a gadfeather) and the Snow Rose (a real gadfeather) were able to fend off Ygryk and Pleek. Grank immediately decided that Hoole, his friend Phineas, Theo and himself should return to the Beyond. Meanwhile, Fengo cleared a dispute with Dunleavy MacHeath regarding the name of the ember claiming that to call it the wolf ember was only a sign of greed and if obtained by the hagsfiends, it would mean terrible things for all creatures, both owls and beasts. It was also during this time that a young dire wolf named Duncan MacDuncan brought about the idea of a watch to protect the ember if an owl of ill will were to attempt to retrieve it which Fengo agreed to. The company of owls finally arrived at the Beyond and Hoole began to learn about colliering and the ways of wolves in what would be preperation for him to become king (and also for retrieving the ember). However, Dunleavy MacHeath betrayed Fengo and spied on the group and fled to the Northern Kingdoms to Lord Arrin's stronghold after learning that Hoole was the son of King H'rath and Queen Siv. As a result, Lord Arrin's forces mustered themselves and flew to the Beyond. Despite the fact, Queen Siv had rallied her own army to defend Hoole from Lord Arrin. While the two forces clashed in the Beyond, Hoole saw the volcano Dunmore turn to glass and the Ember of Hoole presented itself once again to an owl. This time, however, that owl was the owl that could withstand the ember's power and be a force for good in a world filled with nachtmagen. To Be a King - The Hatchling - The Outcast The Ember of Hoole appears in this book almost the same way. One of the volcanos turned to glass and Coryn saw it, swooped down and retrieved it. He then became the new king. The Golden Tree Similar to how Hoole's parliment were superstitous of the Ember's powers, the some of the members of the current parliment were transfixed. A group of owls led by Elyan and Gemma, formed the Guardians of the Guadians of the Ember (GGE) to provide refuge for the ember. While Coryn and the Band were absent, the GGE began creating ritual and ceremonies for the ember. This included new guilds, artistic wares from Trader Mag's, and even a prison for those who question the rituals. During a battle at the Beyond, Coryn borrowed some of the ember's powers, making his eyes green and immune to the frygot of the vyrrwolves. This caused the Ember of Hoole to slightly lose its glow. The owls who noticed this panicked, and blamed Primrose for the cause. When Coryn and his company returned, they were outraged of the GGE's doings and tore down the ritual decorations. When the GGE was gathered, Coryn scolded for such act and reminded that the ember is not a thing to be worshipped, as it's not alive. The GGE was then disbanded and sent to the Glauxian Brothers' Retreat. In order to prevent this from happening again, Coryn hid the ember among the bonk coals in Bubo's forge. Exile While Coryn was under the influence of the Striga , the blue owl learned of the ember and convinced Coryn to bring it back from the forge. The Guardians were aware, so Bubo juiced a false Ember of Hoole and gave it to Coryn, who was unable to recognize the difference. The real Ember of Hoole was taken to the Palace of Mist by Pellimore. The War of the Ember Bess's palace was no longer safe in keeping the ember, as an owl tried to find it. So a plan was devised by Coryn to remove the ember from the place. The plan made by the Guardians were for owls X-Z were to each carry botkins of bonk coals, with the ember hidden in one of the bags. The owls aren't to know which one carried it. Coryn planned to take the ember to the Middle Kingdom, but the H'ryth there denied the request. So the king made the decision to return it to the sacred volcanoes. And he dies returning the ember but the Ember of Hoole successfully makes it to the Volcano. Watch Wolf Faolan and Edme are sent to the Watch of the Sacred Ring to guard the ember. Spirit Wolf The ember and the beyond was destroyed in the earthquake, and the watch wolves, gnaw wolves and ''malcadhs ''were mended, even if they were dead. Edme did not get her other eye as she was ''malcadh made, not born. Category:Objects